et je lui demandai pourquoi nous étions si humains
by Scar.Of.Sun
Summary: "Les regarder me faisait mal" — Daphné/Drago/Astoria parce que choisir la petite sœur alors qu'il y avait la grande sœur du même âge cache une histoire.
1. un jour, tu seras fière de moi

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

_**je lui demanda pourquoi nous étions si humains**_

* * *

**Il n'y a pas d'enfance s'il n'y a pas de larmes. — Jacques Brault**

* * *

.

Daphné Greengrass.

Elle était née en l'année 1980 sur les terres du Pays de Galle. En le jour de la Saint Patrick, alors que les festivités se faisaient bruyantes chez les moldus, l'humeur était solennelle sur la terre familiale des Greengrass. Invisible au reste du monde grâce à d'ancestraux sortilèges, un père jeta un premier regard sur le corps frêle de son premier enfant.

« Daphné Greengrass est, à ce jour, l'héritière de la maison Greengrass en attendant que Merlin et Morgane nous accorde un héritier. »

Tandis que la mère tenait l'enfant endormi dans ses bras, le père sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de sa femme et de sa fille. Les deux parents échangèrent un bref regard, puis la mère réajusta l'enfant et le père attrapa la petite main de sa fille. Une douce lumière rouge éclaira le bout de sa baguette, puis, du bout de celle-ci il effleura le poignet du bébé. Un mince filet de sang apparut et le bébé se réveilla. Ses pleurs emplirent la salle alors que le père déposait le sang sur le parchemin de leur livret de famille.

A côté de _Daphné Greengrass_ apparut une esquisse d'une jonquille à la couleur du sang.

.

.

Elle était une enfant joyeuse. Les amies de Mme Greengrass commentèrent toutes sur cela quand l'enfant leur fut présenté pour la première fois.

Le bébé, reposant fièrement entre les bras de sa mère, avait regardé fixement chaque femme rassembler en un cercle autour de lui pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient un air craintif alors que les femmes faisaient diverses commentaire—

(« Quelles paires de yeux magnifiques à votre fille !

—Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est ravissante !

— Votre mari ne doit pas être très heureux que votre fille a hérité de votre blondeur ! Lui qui n'arrête jamais de se vanter de la chevelure brune des Greengrass. »)

— puis ses yeux s'étaient fermés, ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes pour faire entendre un gloussement enfantin.

Mme Greengrass se contenta de faire un sourire poli puis rappela l'elfe de maison pour qu'il vienne reprendre l'enfant.

Cela faisait trois semaines que sa fille était née et pourtant, Mme Greengrass n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à l'enfant. A chaque fois qu'elle remarquait les yeux bleus de sa fille sur elle, son cœur ratait un battement, et d'un claquement de doigt sec elle appelait l'elfe de maison.

* * *

_Massacre dans un orphelinat moldus de Londres. _

_Jeune fille de 13 ans retrouvés morte après trois semaines de recherche._

_Meurtre de la famille Meadowes._

* * *

_._

_« Personne n'est à l'abri ! S'exclama fortement Mrs. Rosier en gesticulant son bras droit dans tous les sens, les yeux hagards et les joues rouges dû à son état d'ivresse. Mon fils— mon magnifique fils— Il l'a tué ! Il l'a tué alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus dévoué que lui ! TOUS –hic—NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR ALORS QUE NOUS SOMMES LES SANG-PURS ! LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES N'EST QU'IMPOSTEUR ! »_

_(Mrs. Rosier avait été retrouvé effondré dans son jardin le lendemain, les yeux grands ouverts, et une bouteille de rosé un peu plus loin.) _

.

Mrs Greengrass resta debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses yeux restèrent plantés sur l'arrondi de son ventre.

« Nous allons tous mourir alors que nous sommes les Sangs-Purs, » répéta-t-elle en un chuchotis, sa main frottant d'un air absent son ventre.

.

* * *

Daphné Greengrass n'eut pas droit à l'attention de sa mère durant la première année de sa vie. Elle n'eut droit qu'aux grands yeux toujours craintifs de l'elfe de maison, du battement de ses oreilles à chacun de ses mouvements, de ses pleurs, de ses cris, de ses gloussements et au toucher de sa peau rêche et verdâtre.

Jusqu'à ce que son père entre un bon matin.

.

« Daphné, mon héritière, » dit-il en la portant par ses aisselles.

Son regard était attentif et contemplatif et vert. Un joli vert que bébé Daphné admirait avec de grands yeux écarquillés qui viraient lentement eux aussi, au vert.

* * *

_« Mon fils, si tes enfants n'ont pas les yeux verts comme tous membres respectables de la maison Greengrass, tu auras fait une faute. Cela ne servira à rien d'essayer de te justifier, je n'accepterai pas de petits enfants qui n'ont pas en eux les caractéristiques d'un Greengrass. »_

* * *

Mr Greengrass était marqué par le temps. Il était marqué par les attentes qu'on lui avait imposées dès son plus jeune âge. Il était marqué par son esprit. Il était marqué sur le bras gauche aussi.

Il fut marqué par sa fille quand elle lui adressa un premier sourire et que ses bras s'agitèrent dans les airs alors qu'un gloussement s'échappait de sa bouche, et puis, la fenêtre de la chambre à nourrice s'ouvrit. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, les rideaux s'agitèrent et claquèrent, la porte de la salle claqua derrière lui et, alors que Mr Greengrass sentait ses poils se hérisser, il sentit dans l'air le passage de la magie.

Et devant lui, son premier enfant dont les gloussements enfantins s'étaient changés en pleurs effrayés, lui coupa le souffle. Ce fut à sans doute à cet instant que Mr Greengrass se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment père.

.

Et ce soir-là, alors que Daphné était mis au lit par l'elfe de maison, Mr Greengrass ne brandit pas sa baguette sur le corps recroquevillé d'un enfant qui se cachait pitoyablement sous son lit. Il tourna les talons, descendit les escaliers, avança dans le couloir, traversa la porte d'entrée, quitta le perron et alla rejoindre son partenaire de l'autre côté du trottoir.

« Terminé, » dit-il puis il transplana.

* * *

.

.

Le 1er mars 1981 marqua le premier anniversaire de Daphné Greengrass. (Ce jour-là marqua aussi la première ride sur le visage de Mrs Greengrass.)

Ce jour-là, Mr et Mrs Greengrass présentèrent leur fille aux yeux inquisiteurs du grand-père de celle-ci.

Greengrass Senior jeta un regard pénétrant sur sa petite fille qui s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère et, en voyant la couleur verte des yeux de la petite, il leva les yeux vers son fils et lui accorda un hochement de la tête affirmatif.

« Vous nous avez donné là une très belle enfant Rosalie, sourit-il.

— Merci, beau-père, le remercia-t-elle faisant une brève révérence — elle ne fit que plier légèrement les genoux et baisser le menton puisque le poids inhabituel de sa fille lui faisait perdre son équilibre.

— Pourriez-vous me l'a passé ?

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, se hâta de répondre Mrs Greengrass et son mouvement hâtif pour que sa fille passe dans les bras de son grand-père fit pleurer cette dernière.

— En voilà une qui n'aime pas le changement, plaisanta Greengrass Senior en ajustant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

(Oh, comment ces paroles étaient justes, même plusieurs années plus tard.)

—Daphné Greengrass, marmonna-t-il en portant un regard critique sur le visage rouge du bébé dont les larmes de crocodiles n'arrêtaient pas, j'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas. »

.

Deux mois plus tard, le ventre de Mrs Greengrass s'arrondit une seconde fois et, les poings serrés et des croissants de lunes sur les paumes de ses mains, elle annonça la nouvelle à son mari. Ce dernier plia soigneusement sa cape noire puis la mit à côté du masque à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Lentement, il se tourna vers sa femme puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

.

* * *

_Scandale au ministère : le secrétaire du premier ministre suspecté d'être sous Imperius (p.2)_

_7 moldus retrouvés morts au Chemin de Traverse. (p.7)_

_Le Premier Ministre appelle au calme (p.3)_

* * *

.

Daphné cligna des yeux dans son lit à nourrisson. Une fois—la lampe devint bleue—, deux fois—la lampe se changea en vert—, trois fois—la lampe tourna au violet— et l'enfant gloussa joyeusement dans son lit, claquant des mains avec bonheur.

.

* * *

_UN_

* * *

Alors que la tempête grondait en dehors des murs de la maison des Greengrass, le père et la fille aînée se tenait devant la cheminée du salon. Le père, une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main et la main de sa fille dans l'autre, répétait d'un air lasse les recommandations de la journée à sa fille après que sa femme fut passé dans la salle et lui ai jeté un mauvais regard.

« Manoir de Lucien Bulstrode, » dit-il à haute et claire voix après avoir jeté la poudre dans la cheminée.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'air ébahi de Daphné qui, la bouche ouverte, fixait les flammes vertes. Avant de disparaître, Mr Greengrass entendit la voix de sa femme :

« ET TÂCHE DE NE PAS SALIR TA ROBE ! »

Suite aux tourbillonnements et agitations inconfortables du voyage, les deux Greengrass se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une cheminée qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été nettoyé à l'avance. A peine, avait-il aidé sa fille à enjamber une marche de la cheminée que le visage cordiale de Mrs Bulstrode les accueillit.

Les premières choses que Mr Greengrass remarqua fut les paupières lourdement maquillées de violet de la femme puis ses ongles vernis d'un rouge pétants et enfin son embonpoint de plus en plus proéminent qui le fit presque faire une grimace de dégoût. Il se congratula d'avoir une femme qui, malgré ses quarante ans passés, se souciait tout de même de son apparence physique. Son père avait eu l'œil, comme d'habitude, pour trouver une digne femme pour son fils.

« Charles! quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant ses dents du bonheur― une caractéristique qui le répugnait depuis sa jeunesse. Et ça doit être Daphné ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement ensuite, tendant le cou vers sa fille qui s'agrippait à sa jambe — il lui tapa discrètement la main pour qu'elle le lâche. On croirait voir le portrait craché de Rosalie ! A part les yeux, elle a les yeux verts des Greengrass. »

Et bien heureusement, songea-t-il, si ses enfants n'avaient pas hérités de ses traits familiaux il aurait été plus que déçu. Déjà qu'il avait fallu que Daphné hérite de la blondeur de sa mère au lieu du brun des Greengrass.

Mr Greengrass baissa les yeux vers sa fille et lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il haussa les sourcils d'un air expectatif. Timidement, elle posa les yeux sur l'imposante figure de Mrs Bulstrode qui la regardait avec un sourire figé et prit la parole :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass. »

Sa voix était aigue. Mr Greengrass n'aimait pas les voix des enfants.

— C'est qu'elle est à croquer ! Roucoula Mrs Bulstrode en posant une main sur la joue rougissante de Daphné. Et si je t'amenais rencontrer ma fille ? Elle est dans sa chambre avec le reste des enfants. Hein ? »

Mr Greengrass tiqua. Il avait horreur des gens qui utilisaient « hein » à tout va. Il n'y avait pas de tic plus exaspérant que celui-ci.

Mrs Bulstrode se tourna vers lui, lâchant prise sur sa fille qui partit encore une fois se réfugier derrière sa jambe.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Charles ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit-il en poussant sa fille en avant.

— Merveilleux ! S'enjoua-t-elle et Mr Greengrass tiqua encore une fois à sa voix perçante. Daphné, viens avec moi, ma petite !

— Oui, madame. »

Mrs Bulstrode attrapa sa fille par l'épaule et les deux disparurent de son champ de vision assez tôt. Avec un soupir, il sortit du salon et traversa le couloir en comptant le nombre de portes à sa droite pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper de salle.

Il pensa avec mépris que Mrs Bulstrode n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'informer du lieu de la réunion. Quelle femme tête en l'air.

Arrivé devant la bonne porte, il toqua deux fois avant d'entrer. Chaque homme dans la salle tourna les yeux vers lui à son entrée et il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Silencieusement, il prit place au côté du vieux Goyle qui fut pris d'une toux rêche. Mr Greengrass regretta instantanément de s'être assis à cette place.

« Tu en as pris du temps, Charles, lui dit Bulstrode le bigleux en lui jetant un regard ennuyé.

— Ta femme m'a retenue. »

Il remarqua le dédain évident à l'égard de Mrs Bulstrode dans les yeux de Nott à ses mots.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle ne le fait pas ? » Grommela Bulstrode le bigleux, de toute évidence étant exaspéré des manières de son épouse.

Quelques hommes rigolèrent brièvement à ce commentaire et Mr Greengrass fut le seul à rester silencieux à l'exception de Mr Malefoy qui paraissait agacé. Cela devait être sans doute puisque l'homme en avait déjà assez de son entourage.

Le Malefoy n'avait jamais apprécié de perdre son temps et, puisque la réunion aurait dû commencer depuis une quinzaine de minutes et qu'il était sans doute dû arriver à l'heure précise, c'était certain que son humeur ne devait pas être des plus agréables. Sa remarque sèche prouva les déductions de Mr Greengrass:

« Et si nous commencions au lieu d'accorder de l'importance aux déboires des époux Bulstrode. »

Mr Bulstrode toussota :

« Tu as raison, Lucius. Je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui—

Mr Greengrass, serra la mâchoire, cette formulation extravagante avait tendance à l'agacer puisqu'il ne faisait pas de doute que Bulstrode le bigleux ne les avait pas invités pour discuter d'un sujet aussi pompeux qu'il devait penser. A vrai dire, presque personne ne s'intéressait aux commérages de Bulstrode le bigleux ces jours-ci. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient disparu, il semblait que les informations d'importance venant des espions de Bulstrode avait eux aussi disparues.

Comme la vieillesse changeait les choses.

— puisque le département des Aurors aurait trouvé quelques informations compromettantes sur nos familles. »

Ah, peut-être que ce vieux grisou avait encore son utilité.

« Et quelle genre d'information, Bulstrode ? Demanda Nott d'un ton ennuyé, tapotant son index sur sa cuisse en un rythme régulier. Va à l'essentiel au lieu de prendre ton air suffisant. »

Bulstrode le bigleux perdit de sa superbe au commentaire cassant de Nott mais, après avoir rajusté sa monture de lunettes et avoir toussoté (avait-il encore attrapé une de ses fameuses maladies ? Cet homme était un vrai malade imaginaire.) pour reprendre contenance, il reprit la parole :

« Apparemment, un prisonnier d'Azkaban, un mangemort, aurait parlé.

— Depuis quand les paroles d'un fou sont acceptés dans un procès ? » Demanda Malefoy d'un ton lisse, un sourcil haussé élégamment.

Ah, les Malefoy. Toujours obligés de faire comme si les problèmes des communs mortels ne les atteignaient pas. Ils oubliaient bien souvent que la famille Greengrass remontait à bien plus longtemps qu'eux et que la fortune des Zabini était bien plus conséquente que la leur.

« Elles ne le sont pas Malefoy, gronda Parkinson, sa moustache bien garnie frémissant avec le souffle sortant de ses narines. Ils ont justes rouvert les enquêtes ! »

A ces mots, Crabbe hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. La figure même d'un homme réfléchissant intensément avec ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux fermés et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« C'est qui le directeur des Aurors en ce moment ? Demanda rudement Goyle, sa voix forte heurtant les oreilles sensibles de Mr Greengrass qui était assis à côté de l'autre homme.

— Un vieux loufoque. L'autre a démissionné et celui-ci est complètement surchargé. Mais le problème c'est Bones, elle a fourré son nez dans l'affaire, les informa avec humeur Bulstrode le bigleux.

— Pourquoi ? S'enquit Nott qui dévisageait Bulstrode depuis le début de ses yeux noirs.

— Le prisonnier a parlé du meurtre de ses enfants et de Crabbe et Parkinson dans la même phrase.

— Quoi ? Rugit Parkinson en se levant un instant de son siège pour fusiller Bulstrode du regard avant de se rasseoir face aux yeux froid de Malefoy qui devait sans doute juger les manières volatiles du plus âgé.

— Il revivait la scène apparemment, continua Bulstrode, et il a juste fallut que ce soit le jour où le Ministère de la Justice faisait l'inspection d'Azkaban. On peut dire que Crouchon s'est tout de suite arrêté pour écouter le reste, dit sombrement Bulstrode en les regardant d'un air grave.

— Qui est directement impliqué dans l'affaire ? » Demanda calmement Mr Greengrass.

Mr Greengrass remarqua tout de suite le regard de Malefoy sur lui et son rictus amusé mais il préféra porter son regard sur Bulstrode qui fronça les sourcils. Un air réprobateur sur son visage :

« Toujours à penser à ton p'tit cul, Greengrass, hein ? »

Mr Greengrass ignora le commentaire inutile de Bulstrode le bigleux. Tous les hommes dans la pièce ne faisait que penser à leur intérêt personnel, il n'y avait pas que lui. Il n'y avait que Bulstrode qui tentait toujours de faire semblant de s'intéresser au bien-être des autres.

« Allez répond, Bulstrode, coupa Parkinson, le visage rougissant— celui-ci était toujours aussi colérique. J'ai pas le temps pour tes p'tits jeux.

— Crabbe, toi Parkinson, moi et Nott. »

Nott arrêta de bouger son index et ses traits s'assombrirent. Mr Greengrass observa l'autre homme baisser les yeux et prendre un air songeur.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir invité ? Demanda Malefoy en désignant Mr Greengrass et Goyle d'un mouvement évasif du poignet.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Malefoy, gronda Parkinson. Tes p'tites marionnettes au Ministère et ton fric !

— Si nous tombons, vous tombez aussi, continua Nott d'un air lointain, se frottant le menton du bout des doigts.

— Exactement ! »

Mr Greengrass tourna les yeux vers Parkinson qui paraissait devenir de plus en plus rouge et s'agitait sur son siège. La surconsommation de vin à soixante ans ne devait pas être très bon pour la santé, nota-t-il puis il se leva de son siège après que Goyle eu éternué.

Instantanément, tous les regards se posèrent sur sa forme soutenue par une canne.

« Je ne crois pas que mes services sont utiles ici, dit-il calmement puis il baissa le menton en au revoir : A la revoyure. »

Il tourna les talons et la voix retentissante de Parkinson rebondit dans la salle :

« Greengrass, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là j'te promets que tu vas le regretter ! Toi et toute ta putain d'famille ! »

Arrivé devant la porte, Mr Greengrass jeta un regard à Parkinson par-dessus son épaule. L'homme s'était levé de son siège et, le haut du corps secoué de sa forte respiration et le visage et cou rouge de colère, il fusillait Mr Greengrass d'un regard noir.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter quant au sort de ton avenir Parkinson. Ma famille n'a pas peur des faibles menaces comme les tiennes.

— GREENGRASS ! » Rugit Parkinson et Mr Greengrass ouvrit la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la refermer derrière lui. D'un pas tranquille, il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre du plus jeune enfant de Bulstrode mais les cris excités des enfants le guidèrent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle venaient les voix d'enfants, la voix de Mrs Bulstrode l'arrêta.

Prenant appui sur sa canne, il se tourna.

Ongles rouges pétants, paupière fardés de violets et un embonpoint visible par la robe moulante qu'elle avait choisi de mettre. Mrs Bulstrode était une vision à voir.

« Vous partez aussi tôt, Charles ?

— Oui, Amélie. J'avais oublié un rendez-vous important, l'informa-t-il, le mensonge lui venant facilement. Ma fille est ici ?

— Oui oui, s'exclama Mrs Bulstrode en s'avançant vers lui, d'une main elle ouvrit la porte. Mais quel dommage que vous partiez aussi tôt, je crois que Daphné commençait à se faire des amis ! »

Mr Greengrass pensait plutôt le contraire. D'un coup d'œil il avait repéré la chevelure blonde de sa fille et les boucles que sa femme se bornait à lui faire depuis un bon mois. Penchée par-dessus une table basse, elle dessinait lentement alors que le reste des enfants étaient rassemblés autour d'un balai pour enfant à l'autre bout de la salle. Il nota cependant que le fils Nott— ce garçon avait hérité de l'air sombre de son père— était lui aussi partit dans son coin. Il lisait un ouvrage qui paraissait un peu trop volumineux pour son âge.

« Daphné. »

Instantanément, la tête de sa fille se leva dans sa direction en un bond. Les yeux écarquillés, elle croisa son regard. Elle paraissait avoir été très concentrée sur son dessin.

Il l'enjoignit à le rejoindre d'un geste de deux doigts alors que Mrs Bulstrode le quittait pour s'approcher du rassemblement d'enfants.

« Et d'où vient ce joli balais ? » Roucoula-t-elle en se mettant à hauteur des enfants.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du fils Malefoy— cheveux blond platine— et Zabini— teint mat— et Mr Greengrass ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la fière réponse de la fille Parkinson— la fille lui avait été présenté lors de la réception du mois dernier chez les Parkinson.

Il posa plutôt son regard sur sa fille qui rangeait soigneusement chaque crayon qu'elle avait utilisé dans une boite.

Quelle enfant soigneuse il avait, lui qui espérait que ses enfants n'hérite pas des manies irritantes de sa femme qui était obligé de toujours passé derrière lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'affaires et de papiers qu'il avait perdu depuis son mariage.

Puis, Daphné se leva et se revêtit du petit gilet que sa mère lui avait donné à mettre ce matin et prit ensuite son dessin dans une main.

Mr Greengrass ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard tout aussi observateur que le sien que portait le fils Nott sur sa fille. Il carra la mâchoire.

« Amélie, appela-t-il quand sa fille se fut posté à sa droite.

— Oh, oui oui, j'arrive Charles ! » S'empressa de lui répondre Mrs Bulstrode en se relevant.

Plus que cinq minutes, se rassura Mr Greengrass en continuant d'écouter les commentaires de Mrs Bulstrode sur le temps orageux et pluvieux qu'ils avaient en ce moment.

« Daphné, fit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée.

— Au revoir Mrs Bulstrode. Merci de m'avoir invité, dit Daphné de sa voix aiguë d'enfant.

— Oh mais c'était mon plaisir, Daphné. Reviens quand tu veux, je serai ravie de t'accueillir ! Sourit gaiement Mrs Bulstrode en plantant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Et Charles, n'hésite pas toi aussi ! Tu deviens de plus en plus impossible à croiser en ce moment, » plaisanta-t-elle et elle lui planta à lui aussi un baiser sur la joue.

Il sourit poliment et après avoir dit ses adieux, il réutilisa la poudre de cheminette.

« Daphné, ta robe est froissée ! » S'insurgea sa femme quand ils réapparurent dans le salon de leur maison.

Silencieusement, il s'éclipsa et partit dans son bureau.

Il posa sa cane contre son bureau, s'affala sur son fauteuil, se débarrassa de son par-dessus et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Il soupira tout posant les yeux sur son bras gauche.

La tête de serpent était toujours là.

_Tic toc, tic toc._

Bientôt, il allait devoir faire face aux réprimandes de sa femme (« Charles, tu ne dois pas faire ça. Ces hommes sont dangereux ! » — mais lui aussi était dangereux) et au regard lourd de son propre père sur lui. Bientôt, il le sentait, il allait devoir faire un tour au ministère.

.

« Lucius Malefoy est en bas, l'informa sa femme après avoir toqué à la porte de son bureau. Ça m'a l'air important. »

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait **encore** ? _semblait-elle vouloir dire.

Il se leva de son siège et écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier. Il soupira, remit en place les manches de sa chemise, et s'avança vers la sortie. Sa femme se poussa contre le mur pour lui laisser la place de passer.

« Tu ne mets pas ta robe ?

[Fais ci, fais ça. Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ci.]

— Non, » cingla-t-il et elle referma sa bouche.

Pour une fois qu'elle arrête de poser des questions, songea-t-il amèrement en claudiquant le long du couloir, ayant oublié sa canne.

.

« Malefoy.

— Greengrass. Ta fille m'a l'air d'être une enfant sage et intelligente. Je voudrais que nos enfants se rapprochent. »

Mr Greengrass plissa les yeux.

« Très bien. J'en informerai ma femme.

— J'espère que les Malefoy et les Greengrass se rapprocheront. Les vieilles familles devraient pouvoir compter les unes sur les autres en ces temps douteux.

— Bien sûr. »

Malefoy lui fit un de ses sourires froid mais toujours poli :

« Je suis sûr que Parkinson ne devrait plus te déranger, Charles. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et, Mrs Greengrass apparut derrière son mari. Un sourire éclairait le visage de celle-ci que Mr Greengrass savait être perfectionné et forcé. Aimablement, elle accompagna Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à la sortie.

.

« Daphné. Demain tu iras avec ta mère chez les Malefoy. »

La blonde leva les yeux de son assiette et acquiesça avant de rabaisser les yeux.

Sa fille aînée était une enfant silencieuse. Alors que son père lui avait dit d'avoir un enfant agité, il en avait une qui n'était que l'ombre de sa mère. Il n'y avait presque jamais de crises de colère, ni de pleurs capricieux ou de refus de manger un aliment quelconque. Les enfants aux cordes vocales fortes promettaient d'être respectés dans son futur. Après tout, qui oserait rabaisser celui qui répondrait deux fois plus fort. C'étaient les silencieux qui étaient les rejetés et Mr Greengrass n'appréciait pas que sa fille fasse partit de ce groupe.

Il était déçu. Mais quand ne l'était-il pas?

« Daphné, racle bien le fond de ton assiette, s'exclama sa femme en jetant un regard agacé sur l'assiette de sa fille en face.

— Oui mère, » répondit-elle diligemment en faisant comme sa mère disait.

C'était l'ombre de sa mère, songea amèrement Mr Greengrass en carrant la mâchoire. Il avait déjà fallu que sa fille aînée soit le portrait craché de sa femme et en plus elle allait aussi devenir le clone de sa mère s'il ne faisait rien.

Les pleurs hystériques de sa fille cadette venant de la salle adjacente interrompirent ses pensées et sa femme se leva, l'air irrité. Il fit semblant d'ignorer le regard noir qu'elle avait porté une seconde sur lui.

Il n'avait que deux filles. Deux héritières et pas d'héritier et sa femme avait atteint l'âge où les grossesses étaient moins sures.

« Daphné, redresse-toi! » claqua-t-il soudainement et sa fille fit comme il avait ordonné après un sursaut de surprise.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose d'elle.

* * *

.

« Voici mon fils, Drago Malefoy. »

Narcissa Malefoy poussa gentiment son fils en avant, le visage de ce dernier était froncé en une expression irrité. Ses petites joues potelés et le gris des yeux qui ressortaient grâce à un rayon de soleil quelconque firent sourire Mrs. Greengrass. Sous le charme du petit blond, elle plia les genoux et se mit à sa taille.

« Bonjour Drago. Tu peux m'appeler Mrs. Greengrass, je suis la mère de Daphné. Ta nouvelle amie. »

D'un geste de la main, Mrs Greengrass fit signe à sa fille qui se cachait derrière son dos de s'approcher. Celle-ci trotta maladroitement dans ses nouvelles sandales (_« Mère, j'ai mal au pied, » couina-t-elle._) jusqu'à la droite de sa mère. Après un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui hocha la tête, Daphné baissa la tête, une boucle s'échappa de son chignon et se posa sur son front, et se présenta d'une voix un peu tremblotante :

« Je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass. J'ai quatre ans depuis trois jours. »

Mrs Greengrass pinça les lèvres, se retenant de gronder sa fille qui avait la manie de dire son âge à tout va.

« J'aime pas le vert, déclara Drago d'un ton boudeur en fronçant plus fortement ses sourcils et en croisant ses bras. Mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a les yeux verts ? Le vert c'est moche, bouda le blond.

— Drago! s'exclama Mrs Malefoy d'un ton outragé. On ne dit pas ça, voyons! le gronda-t-elle en lui attrapant le menton entre l'index et le pouce pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Excuse-toi ! »

Drago ferma obstinément les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure mise en avant en une moue.

« Mais j'aime pas le vert ! Gémit-il. Elle a les yeux verts ! »

Daphné rougit et repartit derrière le dos de sa mère qui venait de se relever, les yeux baissés, les lèvres pincés et les narines palpitantes.

« Le vert est la couleur de Serpentard ! Tu as un drap de Serpentard dans ta chambre !

— Mais c'est pas pareil, mère ! Couina-t-il en refusant de croiser le regard de sa mère. Serpentard c'est jolie, le vert c'est moche !

— _Drago_ ! »

Daphné commença à pleurer derrière sa mère, blessée par ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

[Il t'avait plu n'est-ce pas ? Dès le premier regard, ce blond t'avais paru charmant avec ses cheveux étincelants comme un prince charmant et son visage plaisant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ton petit cœur, ta petite fierté de jeune enfant de quatre ans d'âge en avait pris un coup.]

Les pleurs de Daphné et les braillements de Drago (_« J'AIME PAS LE VERT ! C'EST MOCHE ! »_) fut le résultat de leur premier rendez-vous.

.

* * *

** : Note de l'Auteur: **fanfiction supposé suivre le trio Astoria/Drago/Daphné jusqu'à la septième année des deux plus âgés. Centrée sur Daphné quand même et sur le côté psychologique/sentimentale. Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions ou remarques. Et surtout à des conseils pour m'améliorer. (:

Voilà, la prochaine fois il y aura plus de Drago et Astoria aura plus d'apparitions que dans ce chapitre où elle n'a fait que pleurer à l'arrière-plan ^^


	2. c'est si dur de dire ces mots

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

_je lui demandai pourquoi nous étions si humains_

* * *

« Gagaaah ! »

Sa plume lui échappa des doigts et il leva les yeux en un instant vers l'entrée de son bureau, alarmé. Le visage chérubin de sa fille cadette et sa touffe de cheveux bruns sur le crâne étaient là. A quatre pattes, elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air sérieux pour son visage de bambin.

Mr Greengrass soupira et se frotta la tempe avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

C'était la troisième fois qu'Astoria venait dans son bureau sans prévenir.

Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, ayant perdu son équilibre sans sa canne et le poids dans ses bras, et quand il posa un pied en dehors du bureau, elle sembla comprendre qu'il allait la ramener dans la chambre d'enfant puisqu'elle se mit à dire des paroles inintelligibles d'un air outragée. Il baissa les yeux vers lui et elle lui fit la moue.

Sans un mot, il retourna dans son bureau avec son enfant dans les bras.

Il la laissa explorer son bureau à quatre pattes et repartit derrière son bureau.

_Boum_

Maintenant irrité, il chercha des yeux sa fille et la vit assise sur son arrière-train volumineux à cause de sa couche, les mains tapotant un livre qu'elle avait dû faire tomber de sa bibliothèque. Il l'observa silencieusement réussir à ouvrir le livre.

Sa jambe le lançait, il n'avait pas le courage de se relever.

Il semblait qu'elle tentait de lirait si sa moue concentrée était un indice.

Il haussa les sourcils : voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé voir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa femme apparut à l'entrée de son bureau. Les yeux agités et son habituel parfait chignon laissait échapper quelques mèches de cheveux.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas habituellement les débraillés, il devait avouer que la coiffure d'un style nonchalant de sa femme lui apportait un certain charme. Ses traits étaient moins durs de cette façon.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Astoria ? Elle a encore disparue ! »

Astoria gazouilla à la vue de sa mère et celle-ci parut se dégonfler quand ses yeux trouvèrent sa fille cadette. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle s'avança pour gronder sa fille cadette. En même temps que sa voix prenait un ton empli de reproches, ses mains touchaient le visage de sa fille. Il paraissait que sa femme avait un faible pour sa fille cadette.

.

Au dîner, Mr Greengrass observa les interactions de sa femme avec Daphné.

Il ne voyait plus cette tendresse qu'elle avait eu plus tôt à l'égard d'Astoria. Il n'y avait que de l'irritation envers Daphné qui avait fait tomber son verre.

Il ignora les yeux brillants de sa fille et sa lèvre tremblante. Il détourna les yeux et s'intéressa plutôt à l'empressement avec lequel sa femme se leva quand elle entendit les pleurs d'Astoria.

* * *

.

Daphné coloria. Elle était si concentrée que quand l'elfe de maison apparut pour ranger ses affaires qui traînaient, elle ne sursauta même pas.

Dix heures passa et Daphné resta à colorier. Ses yeux étaient lourds mais elle attendait que sa mère vienne lui ordonner d'aller se coucher. Les journées commençaient et se terminaient quand Mrs Greengrass le disait et Daphné le savait bien.

La tête de Daphné se posa sur la table. Elle s'était endormie et Mrs Greengrass n'était pas venue pour dire que la journée était terminée.

Essayant d'être silencieux, l'elfe de maison claqua doucement des doigts et sa jeune maîtresse voleta jusqu'à son lit puis les draps recouvrirent d'eux même la forme endormie de sa jeune maîtresse. Ses oreilles battant contre ses tempes, l'elfe de maison partit ranger la petite table de sa jeune maîtresse.

Il rangea méthodiquement les crayons couleurs dans le présentoir et jeta un œil au dessin.

« Oh, la jeune maîtresse a dessiné Wilby, s'exclama avec surprise l'elfe de maison avant que ses yeux ne s'humidifient. La jeune maîtresse est une gentille jeune maîtresse ! »

Après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à ses environs, Wilby plaqua contre son torse le dessin, le protégeant de ses bras puis disparut après avoir éteint la lumière en soufflant sur la grande bougie.

* * *

.

Daphné coloriait soigneusement l'intérieur de l'aigle. A sa droite, le jeune Drago avait posé son menton sur la table, un air d'ennui se reflétant sur son visage.

« Dobby, gémit-il. Quand est-ce que mère revient ?

— La maîtresse a dit à Dobby dans deux heures, jeune maître.

— Mais je veux que mère vienne maintenant ! » Se lamenta-t-il avant de poser sa joue sur la surface de la table, se tournant vers sa camarade.

Il la fixa sans rien dire et elle ne dit rien non plus. Les lèvres de Daphné étaient poussées en avant dans sa concentration et Drago le remarqua durant son inspection. Puis, il baisa les yeux vers sa main qui avait un crayon. Il y avait des tâches multicolores sur tous ses doigts.

« T'es sale. »

Le crayon continua son frottement.

« T'es sale, » répéta-t-il, sa joue toujours écrasé d'une manière inconfortable par la table.

Les lèvres de Daphné reprirent leurs places normales.

Le coin des lèvres de Drago se levèrent.

« T'es saaaaleeeuh ! Chantonna-t-il malicieusement, un sourire s'étirant lentement sur son visage, créant une fossette sur chacune de ses joues.

— Jeune maître, Dobby ne croit pas que—

— Chut Dobby, » grommela Drago, n'appréciant pas qu'on coupe court à son plaisir.

Drago se concentra sur les yeux de Daphné qui avait timidement tourné la tête vers lui. Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent.

« Oh, tu m'entends ? Je croyais que t'entendais pas. Tu sais que t'es sale ? Tes mains sont sales. Y a même du vert sur tes mains, tu sais que j'aime pas le vert ? C'est pas jolie le vert.

— Si, souffla-t-elle avant de hausser un peu la voix en voyant du coin de l'œil Dobby bouger la tête de haut en bas d'un air encourageant : Si. Le vert c'est jolie.

— Nan, c'est moche, continua Drago avec un sourire malicieux, fière d'avoir réussi à faire parler la blonde qui l'ignorait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Les joues de Daphné se gonflèrent et ça ne fit qu'encourager Drago à continuer.

« Le vert c'est jolie, déclara Daphné avec agitation. Les serpents sont verts, l'herbe, les arbres et même le collier de mère ! La canne de père aussi ! Le vert c'est jolie.

— Les bonbons verts sont pas bons. Les trucs verts c'est pas bons.

— Les pommes c'est bons. »

Drago fit une grimace :

« Nan. C'est pas bon.

[Il avait mangé une tarte aux pommes hier.]

— Les poires c'est bons.

–— Nah.

[Il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'une poire.]

— Kiwi.

— Naaaaah.

[Il savait encore moins ce que ça pouvait être.]

— Ta mère a une bague verte, dit Daphné en commençant à s'agiter— elle posa son crayon sur la table.

— C'est pas vrai, mentit joyeusement Drago.

— Si c'est vrai !

— Nan.

— Si !

— Nan nan.

— Si !

— Non ! S'écria Drago en oubliant un peu le sujet, il ne remarquait qu'une chose : Daphné ne l'écoutait pas. Non, non et non ! »

Daphné détourna la tête et ses cheveux fouettèrent le visage de Drago à son mouvement brusque. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la douleur soudaine.

« Aie, couina-t-il. Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Daphné ne répondit rien. Elle griffonna rapidement sur une feuille vierge. Dix secondes plus tard, elle fit glisser son dessin devant sans lui accorder un regard, lui. Drago leva sa joue de la table et, tout en se la frottant, il jeta un regard confus au dessin :

« C'est quoi ?

— Une poire. »

Ah, c'était ça une poire ? C'était bizarre.

Il plissa les yeux et prit un faux air concentré.

« C'est... _jolie_, admit-t-il avec réluctance, la couleur verte de la poire lui donnant une bonne impression.

— Le vert c'est jolie, » déclara Daphné en commençant elle aussi à regarder le dessin.

Les deux restèrent un instant à fixer la poire dessinée.

« Mais les bonbons verts c'est pas bons, contra-t-il en refusant d'avoir entièrement tort, retournant la tête vers la blonde qui croisa son regard plus rapidement que la fois d'avant.

— J'ai eu mal au ventre après avoir mangé un bonbon vert. »

Drago sourit fièrement et Daphné reprit dans sa main le crayon qu'elle avait délaissé avant.

Elle recommença à frotter le bout de la mine contre le papier et Drago s'apprêtait à gonfler les joues, n'appréciant pas qu'elle recommence à l'ignorer, mais il suspendit tout mouvement quand elle lui tendit un crayon bleu. Il cligna ses yeux gris et fixa le crayon tendu :

« Euh...

— Tu peux m'aider. Y a les yeux et le pen...pendi...pentatif. »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« Pendentif. Tu dois dessiner le pendentif. »

Drago prit maladroitement le crayon offert entre ses doigts. Daphné posa ses yeux sur ses doigts mal mis sur le crayon et mis elle-même le pouce et l'index de Drago à la bonne place sur le crayon.

« Ça tient mieux comme ça. »

Drago agita le crayon entre ses doigts pour admirer la nouvelle façon de tenir le crayon puis glissa son derrière jusqu'au bout de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du dessin. Il entendit un claquement de doigt et l'instant d'après son dos était bien calé sur la chaise que Dobby avait dû avancer magiquement.

« Le bleu c'est joli. Mais lui il est pas jolie, commenta Drago en parlant de la forme inconnu sur le dessin.

— C'est un aigle, répondit doucement Daphné en se repositionnant pour que les deux ai assez place pour dessiner.

— Les aigles c'est pas jolies.

* * *

.

Narcissa Malefoy continua à siroter son thé, le visage relaxé.

Elle était debout devant la fenêtre qui avait vu sur l'intérieur de la terrasse. Elle regardait calmement les deux enfants se repartir la tâche pour terminer leur chef-d'œuvre.

Drago était assez prompt à l'ennui mais il semblait que la fille Greengrass avait réussi à le divertir. Il n'avait pas fait de crise de colère. C'était bien. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu se sauver de cet embarras s'il avait fait ça quand Mrs Greengrass n'était pas encore parti. Parfois, il lui semblait que Drago était Bellatrix enfant.

Peut-être que l'idée de Lucius n'était pas aussi inconcevable. Elle qui avait cru que Drago ne se calmerait jamais assez pour la calme compagnie de la timide Greengrass, elle était agréablement surprise de voir le résultat de ce deuxième rendez-vous. Dire que la première fois, ça avait terminé avec les pleurs de la fille Greengrass et une crise de Drago. Il n'y avait—

Elle posa brutalement sa tasse sur le meuble le plus proche et se mit à tousser fortement, les larmes aux yeux et la main à la gorge.

Elle avait avalé de travers.

« Maîtresse a besoin d'aide ?

— N—non, toussota-t-elle en pressant l'elfe de maison de partir d'un geste agacé de la main.

— Si Maîtresse va bien, Moly part. »

Narcissa inspira profondément par le nez puis reposa son attention vers sur la terrasse.

Elle vit Drago se lever et jeter un crayon par terre avant que son visage ne devienne rouge et qu'elle voit sa bouche s'ouvrir. D'ici elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il hurlait mais vu les yeux exorbités de l'elfe de maison à qui elle avait ordonné de surveiller les enfants, ça ne devait pas être des plus plaisants. La seconde suivante, elle vit le visage de la fille Greengrass se décomposer et se mettre à pleurer.

Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop optimiste.

« Lucius, toi et tes idées, murmura-t-elle avec agacement, se préparant à aller s'occuper d'une dispute sans doute idiote et enfantine.

.

« Elle a dit que le dessin était pas jolie à cause de moi ! » S'écria Drago en montrant Daphné du doigt d'un air accusateur, les joues roses.

Narcissa inspira puis tourna la tête vers la fille Greengrass qu'elle tenait par l'épaule.

« Tu as dit ça, Daphné ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement en ignorant son fils (_« Mais mère! »_).

Ses poings frottant toujours ses yeux, Daphné agita la tête de haut en bas tout en hoquetant.

« J'ai...(hic) j'ai dis...(hic)il a...il a dépassé...(hic) »

Narcissa prit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que la fille Greengrass lui avait dit puis, les sourcils se fronçant, elle se leva— ses genoux craquèrent et elle réprima une grimace— et s'approcha de la table où le fameux dessin était. Elle qui était habitué aux coloriages brouillons de Drago, elle fut surprise de voir les tracés marrons bien droit de l'aigle. Mais, en effet, Drago avait dépassé du pendentif. Le bleu était parti dans le marron du plumage de l'aigle.

Elle soupira, se préparant aux dénégations de Drago qui n'avouerait jamais avoir tort, puis se retourna.

_Oh_.

Drago s'était rapproché de Daphné qui reniflait pitoyablement, les yeux fermés, et lui avait attrapé les poings dans ses mains.

« T'es pas jolie, t'es toute rouge. En plus, t'as un truc qui sort du nez, » continua Drago avec son air pompeux enfantin.

Il lâcha une main de Daphné et, de sa main libre, commença à appuyer sur le bout du nez de la blonde avec son index. Daphné hoqueta.

Les coins de la bouche de Narcissa se levèrent : c'est qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Puis, elle vit Drago ouvrir la bouche et l'approcher du visage de Daphné.

« DRAGO ! »

Trop tard, il avait refermé sa bouche sur le nez de la fille Greengrass.

.

_Bellatrix,_

_Drago a pris l'habitude de prendre la main de la fille Greengrass et de l'emmener partout. La dernière fois, j'étais partie à peine cinq minutes et quand j'ai jeté un œil dans la chambre de Drago après être revenue ils avaient disparus. Je les ai retrouvés dans la bibliothèque. J'ai l'impression que Drago était en train d'essayer de créer un escalier de livres. Il m'a répondu que c'était un de nos elfes de maison qui avait créé ce tas de livres. Il ment de plus en plus souvent (et de mieux en mieux). J'ai dû pousser avec la fille Greengrass pour savoir si c'était vrai. Elle ne répondait que par « oui Mrs Malefoy » et « non Mrs Malefoy ». J'ai dû improviser._

_Lucius rentre très tard en ce moment. Je crois que le Ministère a rouvert les enquêtes mais il ne veut rien me dire._

_J'ai aussi appris la semaine dernière que la fille d'Andromeda est une métamorphomage. C'est assez surprenant, je ne crois pas qu'il y en a déjà eu dans la famille Black._

_Avec amour, _

_Narcissa_

Narcissa posa sa plume de côté puis roula le parchemin. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis posa la lettre avec les autres.

L'autre côté du lit était toujours froid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**10:26 PM**

Elle éteignit la lumière.

.

* * *

« J'veux plus ! » s'exclama Drago en jetant son crayon sur la table.

Les lèvres poussées en avant pour faire la moue, Drago se tourna vers la blonde qui lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

— La chasse aux hippogriffes ! »

Daphné fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Mais il faut être beaucoup, non ?

— Dobby va jouer ! Proclama Drago.

— Mais ça fait que...trois ?

— Avec Dobby ça fait six !

— Mais...Un, deux, _trois _?

— Quatre, cinq, six ! Continua Drago sans hésitation. Dobby il peut faire plusieurs hippogriffes !

— Aaaah, acquiesça Daphné. Six.

— Six, répéta Drago avec un de ses sourires malicieux. DOBBY ! »

Daphné sursauta au cri soudain de l'autre blond.

_Pop_

« Dobby a été appelé ?

— Dobby, tu vas jouer à hippogriffe. Tu vas faire quatre hippogriffes, ordonna Drago.

— Quatre ? Répéta Daphné derrière lui, ne comprenant pas la logique.

— Dobby est d'accord, jeune maître.

— Et nous, commença Drago en se retournant vers Daphné, on sera les deux chasseurs.

— Aaaah. »

Daphné ayant compris ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago se retourna vers l'elfe de maison dont les oreilles bougèrent quand son jeune maître posa ses yeux sur lui.

« Allez Dobby ! Hop, disparais ! »

_Pop_

« Daphné, à l'attaque ! »

Les deux déguerpirent main dans la main de la chambre de Drago, ne se souciant pas de fermer la porte et de ranger derrière eux.

* * *

.

Narcissa traversa le couloir puis remarqua que la chambre de son fils était ouverte. Curieuse, elle entra dans la salle.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle serra la mâchoire. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup.

Elle entendit des rires lointains. C'était comme s'il se moquait d'elle.

.

* * *

« Ce sont des jonquilles. C'est le symbole des Greengrass et du pays de Galle. Et ici ce sont des roses, continua Mrs Greengrass en pointant du doigt l'autre bouquet de fleurs. Là des orchidées. Des pissenlits. Des marguerites et des tulipes. »

Mrs Greengrass tourna son regard expectatif sur sa fille qui agita sa tête de haut en bas.

« Bien, souffla-t-elle. Je voudrais que tu me fasses un bouquet agréable à l'œil. Tu devras couper les racines, les ronces et les épines. Et mets bien de l'eau dans le vase et n'oublie pas de mettre tout de suite la fleur dans le vase une fois que tu as terminé de l'embellir. D'accord ?

— Oui, mère.

— Je serai dans le salon avec ta sœur si tu as besoin de moi.

— D'accord.

— Ne fais pas de bêtise ou tu seras punie pendant toute la semaine, la prévint-t-elle.

— D'accord. »

Mrs Greengrass posa un regard incertain sur sa fille aînée avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Mr Greengrass quand il passa dans le salon.

— Elle s'est mise une épine dans le doigt, » soupira avec irritation Mrs Greengrass en sortant sa baguette.

Un _accio_ silencieux de dit et l'épine parti du doigt meurtri de sa fille. Mrs Greengrass jeta un regard agacé sur Daphné, cette dernière ne cessait pas de renifler.

« Va te moucher maintenant, ordonna-t-elle à sa fille qui se leva sans un mot du canapé. Et passe de l'eau sur ton doigt ! Dit-elle ensuite en haussant la voix quand le dos de sa fille disparut dans le couloir.

— Tu ne crois pas être un peu dure ? Commenta Mr Greengrass qui avait regardé silencieusement, ses épais sourcils haussés.

— Je suis fatiguée, Charles, rétorqua Mrs Greengrass avec irritation. Astoria, lâche cette bougie ! Elle ne fait jamais attention, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? »

Son mari ne répondit rien mais elle vit très bien à son expression qu'il n'était pas impressionné. De toute façon, il ne savait que faire des reproches.

* * *

.

« Mère, où est Daphné ? Bouda Drago en ne voyant toujours pas de blonde dans les parages alors qu'il cherchait depuis dix minutes.

— Elle a été punie. Elle ne viendra pas samedi aussi.

— Mais on devait dessiner un dragon ! Elle avait promis ! S'écria Drago en commençant à s'agiter.

— _Drago_. »

Il cessa de bouger à l'avertissement de son père mais ses joues continuèrent d'avoir une teinte rosée. Mrs Malefoy soupira, prévoyant l'humeur massacrante qu'il aurait pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

« UN NOUVEAU BALAIS ! » S'écria une voix féminine enfantine, de toute évidence folle de joie.

D'un seul mouvement, la mère et le fils Malefoy tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la fille Parkinson — le cou de Narcissa craqua— mais Drago fut plus rapide que sa mère, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de bouger il avait déguerpit.

Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas fulminer tout le long de la journée alors, songea Mrs Malefoy avec lassitude. Dès que ce garçon apercevait un balai, il devenait obnubilé par l'objet. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir encore longtemps à l'empêcher d'en avoir un à son anniversaire.

Elle posa un sourire sur ses lèvres puis se colla au flanc de son mari, s'immisçant sans problème dans la conversation.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui, Astoria a lu à voix haute un de ses bouquins.

Aujourd'hui, Daphné a réussi à satisfaire sa femme en cousant parfaitement la forme d'un hippogriffe.

Astoria a quatre ans, Daphné en a six. Il n'a toujours pas d'héritier.

A table, le regard de Mr Greengrass ne fait qu'alterner entre son aînée et sa cadette.

[Blonde ou Brune. Vert ou Vert. Manuel ou intellectuel. Aînée ou cadette. Daphné ou Astoria. Débrouillarde mais aimable ou intéressé mais réservé à l'extérieur de la famille.]

.

« Rosalie, Astoria passera ses après-midis avec moi désormais. Tu t'occuperas de Daphné. »

Mrs Greengrass pinça les lèvres.

Dans le noir et dos à dos, les deux époux gardèrent les yeux grands ouverts dans leur lit.

Chacun avait une enfant préférée. Restait à savoir si c'était la même.

* * *

.

« C'est quoi sur tes doigts ? Demanda curieusement Drago.

— Je couds avec ma mère.

— Y a plein de points rouges, commenta Drago. Ça fait pas mal ?

— Un peu. »

Ce jour-là, ce fut Daphné qui demanda à ce qu'ils aillent explorer le manoir des Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait plus dessiner, à chaque fois qu'elle tenait un crayon, ses doigts picotaient et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

* * *

.

Astoria a quatre ans. Maintenant elle peut venir avec le reste de sa famille aux réceptions.

Arrivée à la réception chez les Zabini — la première à laquelle Astoria assistait, Astoria s'agrippa à la robe de sa sœur et refusa de quitter sa grande sœur malgré les réprimandes de leur mère.

Un blond apparut et derrière lui ses parents. Les adultes commencèrent à discuter au-dessus de la tête des enfants.

Drago fixa Astoria.

« T'es qui ? »

Astoria resta muette, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Drago renifla d'un air pompeux, appréciant l'effet qu'il avait sur l'inconnue, puis il attrapa Daphné par la main. Il la tira vers lui. Il tira de ce fait Astoria aussi.

Il lui jeta un regard mécontent :

« Lâche-la. »

Astoria obéit et les deux blonds déguerpirent en courant.

« Excusez-le, il était impatient ce soir. Vous savez comment sont les enfants, » plaisanta Mrs Malefoy en voyant les réactions des Greengrass qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir les deux ensemble— ou plutôt de voir leur deux petites mains se joindre sans hésitation, ou juste la façon dont Drago commandait leur fille.

Mr Greengrass acquiesça solennellement puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite brune qui n'atteignait que le haut des jambes de son père.

« Je ne crois pas que connaissiez ma fille cadette. Astoria Greengrass, » la présenta-t-il puis il baissa les yeux vers sa fille et parut attendre qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

La deuxième fille Greengrass resta muette, les yeux collés sur le sol et les joues rougissantes.

Les coins des lèvres de Narcissa se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il semblerait que les deux filles Greengrass soit pareil, timides au possible. Mais Narcissa se rappela de toutes les fois où l'aînée des deux lui avait répondu poliment dès qu'elle lui posait une question. Peut-être que la camarade de Drago n'était pas timide, juste silencieuse. Elle ne disait rien que quand on s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne dise rien et ne prenait la parole que quand on lui demandait de le faire.

Narcissa scruta les traits poupins de la cadette des Greengrass, ignorant la conversation sur les nouveaux postes du Ministère des Relations Mondiales que Lucius avait lancé.

En revanche et contrairement à son aînée, la cadette paraissait paralysée devant de nouvelles personnes. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que son père l'avait poussé en avant. Narcissa devrait sans doute prendre en compte le fait que cette enfant était une _enfant _et qu'elle ne devrait pas la juger aussi facilement, mais Narcissa jugeait au premier regard.

_Timide. Faible. Elle n'irait pas bien loin dans le monde dans lequel ses parents l'ont fait naître._

Narcissa se rappelait d'Andromeda et de ses traits crispés, des crises de larmes de Regulus qu'il avait enfant avant qu'on ne le sorte, des regards noirs de Bellatrix et même du silence buté de Sirius. Elle-même se souvenait avoir les mains glissantes et la langue lourde. Chacun d'entre eux avait eu du mal mais chacun avait dit ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

Regulus avait bégayé, Sirius avait parlé en fuyant son interlocuteur du regard, Bellatrix avait parlé d'un ton insolent et elle-même et Andromeda l'avait dit d'une voix posé de Lady.

_« Narcissa, tes enfants doivent être forts. Ils doivent s'imposer. Un enfant avec des forts poumons est un futur roi. », _lui avait dit sa mère il y a longtemps et Narcissa se sentait donc fière de Drago, son petit dragon rugissant.

* * *

.

« Viens, on va avec eux ! »

Les deux coururent jusqu'au groupe d'enfants regroupés devant la fontaine des Zabini.

« Vous faites quoi ? S'exclama Drago en poussant de l'épaule pour s'intégrer dans le cercle.

Sa main resta tendue en arrière comme Daphné était derrière lui et il tourna la tête vers le visage bouffi de Milicent la bigleuse. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Pousse-toi. »

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle fit comme il avait dit et Drago tira Daphné à côté de lui.

« Merci, Milicent. »

Drago ignora le remerciement de Daphné qu'il jugeait inutile et porta son attention sur Pansy. C'était elle qui avait dans les mains une boule qui changeait de couleurs toutes les secondes.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il et Pansy se mit à sourire fièrement.

— Un attrape gobelins.

— C'est quoi ? Redemanda Drago, irrité qu'on ne lui explique pas clairement.

— La boule chasse ceux qui se colorient avec la plume, expliqua Pansy d'une voix forte, agacée que Drago ne soit pas impressionné qu'elle ait un attrape gobelins. On doit courir et on peut voir la boule de loin parce qu'elle est illuminée !

— On joue ? Demanda Drago en commençant à sourire avec excitation.

— Mm mm, fit Pansy en hochant la tête de haut en bas, satisfaite que Drago aime son nouveau jouet.

— C'est qui qui a la plume ? Demanda Blaise.

— C'est _moi_! »

Pansy sortit la plume de sa manche et jeta un regard agacé à Blaise qui sautillait, impatient.

La plume changeait elle aussi de couleurs.

« Je veux un crayon comme ça, chuchota Daphné dans l'oreille de Drago, paraissant envieuse du crayon à couleurs changeantes.

— Mais un dragon c'est pas plein de couleurs, chuchota fortement Drago en retour. Un dragon c'est noir !

— Un dragon ? » Demanda Daphné en un chuchotis, confuse.

Drago regarda du coin de l'œil Daphné qui était collée à son oreille. Il commença à faire la moue et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« T'as dit qu'on ferait un dragon la prochaine fois, se renfrogna-t-il.

— _Aaaah_, expira Daphné. Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

— T'as pas le droit d'oublier, un dragon c'est un dragon ! S'écria Drago en oubliant de chuchoter.

— Daphné, ta main, » les coupa la voix de Pansy, sa plume multicolore à la main.

Daphné détourna la tête de Drago qui commençait à rougir de colère et tendit sa main libre vers Daphné.

Pansy lui irrita la peau avec le bout de plume.

« Tu me dessines pas de cœur à moi ! S'écria Drago en voyant le dessin sur le dos de la main de Daphné.

— Si ! C'est moi qui a la plume alors c'est moi qui décide! » Rétorqua tout aussi fortement Pansy.

Milicent se boucha les oreilles avec les paumes de ses mains.

« NON, JE VEUX PAS DE COEUR !

— ALORS TU JOUES PAS ! … _DEBILE_ ! » Rajouta Pansy après coup.

Le cou et le visage de Drago devinrent tout rouge et il serra à en faire mal la main de Daphné dans la sienne.

Daphné grimaça.

« BAH JE JOUE PAS ALORS ! … _MOCHETE_! »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, choqué, puis elle serra les dents et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Blaise ricana dans son coin et Vincent et Gregory ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Milicent posa sa main sur sa bouche — elle avait vu sa mère le faire— et regarda la scène avec de grands yeux. Daphné resta figé.

« TU JOUERAS PLUS AVEC MOI ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Hurla Pansy et Drago renifla dédaigneusement, sa peau reprenant sa couleur normale.

— Viens Daphné. Nous on joue pas avec des mochetés! s'écria-t-il en tirant la blonde par la main.

— _IDIOT_ ! » Cria Pansy derrière eux.

Drago serra les dents et se mit à courir. Les deux se faufilèrent entre la masse d'adultes.

* * *

.

« Les yeux sont rouges! » Commanda Drago.

Daphné lui tendit le crayon rouge et il se mit à colorier avec une moue satisfaite, content de l'allure de son dragon pour l'instant, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de crayon, il vit Daphné lui cacher avec ses bras ce qu'elle griffonnait sur une feuille.

« Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

— Rien, répondit-t-elle d'une voix emmitouflée par ses bras.

— Mais montre ! Gémit Drago.

— Non, couina Daphné.

— Mais si ! C'est un autre dragon ?

— Non, » marmonna Daphné.

Drago attrapa une mèche blonde qui était étalé sur la table et tira dessus.

« Aïe ! S'exclama Daphné en se tournant vers lui. Tu m'as fait mal, bouda-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— Montre-moi, ordonna Drago d'une voix geignarde en tenant toujours la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts : Sinon je tire encore sur tes cheveux !

— D'accord, » agréa Daphné d'un ton boudeur.

Elle commença à bouger ses bras —Drago tendit le cou pour mieux voir, puis les remit où ils étaient avant la seconde d'après.

Daphné regarda Drago avec de grands yeux verts suppliants :

« Promets que tu te moqueras pas, dit-elle.

— Je promets, geignit Drago en commençant à s'agiter. Montre maintenant ! »

Daphné bougea ses bras avec un soupir, observant le visage de Drago d'un air incertain. Ce dernier avaient les sourcils froncés alors qu'il prenait encore une fois un faux air concentré comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait un de ses dessins. Il se croyait toujours obligé de juger le dessin et de donner une note qui alternait habituellement entre 5 et 7.77. Il adorait être stricte.

« C'est une princesse, déclara-t-il.

— Non, » répondit Daphné d'une petite voix.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle. Les lèvres mises en avant, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui dise qu'il avait faux.

« C'est quoi alors ?

— Une reine.

— Une reine ? Pourquoi pas une princesse ? Demanda-t-il curieusement en ne quittant pas des yeux Daphné qui fixait des yeux ses mains qu'elle triturait.

— Les reines c'est plus jolies, avoua-t-elle en un souffle, mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi t'es gênée ? Les reines c'est mieux que les princesses de toute façon ! Une reine c'est important, le roi c'est son amoureux ! S'exclama Drago et Daphné leva la tête, lui offrant un sourire.

Drago lui tira sur la mèche de cheveux. Elle arrêta de sourire.

« Aïe, Drago ! Ça fait mal ! » Geignit-elle et il retira sur la mèche blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle posa sa main sur le bout de mèche étiré à cause de Drago. Elle jeta un regard boudeur à Drago.

« Drago, lâche ! Bouda-t-elle.

— Daphné elle est bête, commença à chanter Drago, elle a peur d'une p'tite princesse ! Daphné elle est bête, elle est gênée de pas aimer une princesse ! Daphné elle préfère les reines avec des...euh des...DES CHAUSSETTES ! » Termina-t-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Drago retira sur la mèche de cheveux.

« Drago !

— Je vais t'appeler Queenie alors, décida-t-il. Queenie la reine, caqueta-t-il en commençant à tirer inlassablement sur la mèche.

— Ça fait mal ! »

[Mais quel sourire éclatant tu avais eu lorsqu'il t'avait appelé "_QUEENIE!"_ de sa voix impatiente la fois suivante. Il t'attendait, c'était toi qu'il attendait, et ton cœur se réjouissait de ce bonheur qui lui était accordé.]

* * *

** :Note de l'auteur: **puisque dans le brouillon de J.K Rowling, Daphné devait à l'origine s'appeler Queenie. Donc, une petite histoire de crée à l'occasion. (:

**_QUESTION:_** habituellement quel partenaire attribues-tu pour Daphné? Drago? et peut-être bien Astoria?

et quelle scène du chapitre t'as le plus plu/marqué? ou celle qui te viens tout de suite à l'esprit en y réfléchissant?


End file.
